shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucrecio
No country in the world has changed so much in such a short period of time as Lucrecio. In less than three decades the principality has gone from being a chaotic place, plunged into deep economic and political crisis, to becoming one of the most advanced and prosperous nations of Gaia. All this is due solely to one person: the enigmatic Prince Grayson Hawke. Lucrecio is now the principality with the largest technical advances that exists, which is reflected in all the aspects of its citizen’s life. Their irrigation systems, their medical infrastructure, the architecture of their cities, the newly built fleet of zeppelins… all these elements make it a unique place in Gaia. Not surprisingly, some compare the growth of Lucrecio with Abel’s in its best years of splendor. The nation is warm, with plenty of rivers, green areas and small mountains. It is situated in the center of four of the major powers: the Sacred Holy Empire, the Episcopal States, the Azur Alliance and the Lands of Al-Enneth. This strategic position is unmatched, since it allows it to use its neutrality to avoid any conflict that may affect them fully because, if one group attacked Lucrecio, they could just ally with any one of the others. Moreover, while their armies are not too numerous, thanks to the Wissenschaft organization the principality controls the greatest network of spies and influence in the world, granting Grayson a power equivalent (sometimes, even greater) than any other authority in Gaia. The inhabitants of the region live in a wealthy environment, making them completely ignore outside events. Ranching, agriculture and the manufacturing are very prosperous, but its people are not obsessed with increasing productivity as in Gabriel. In addition, all walkways connecting their cities are paved, allowing high-speed travel among them. The governing laws are the same for everyone and people have a high sense of honor and duty, feeling proud to live where they do. Grayson has absolute superiority over the country. Since his arrival, he has replaced all the nobility by personally chosen individuals that follow each one of his directions and plans to the letter. So far, nobody knows exactly what the last descendant of Aeolus Hawke intends to do, because neither has he declared independence from Abel nor sworn allegiance to the new throne or the Azur Alliance. Whether Lucrecio can conserve its apparent neutrality or not is something that remains to be seen in the future. 'Culture and Society' Lucrenses can hardly believe how their lives have changed in such a short period of time. After corruption, chaos and poverty, the entire world has turned around for them in the past few decades. Now the cultural development of the principality is well above that any other country; its cities raise libraries and state schools that everyone can attend for free. Perhaps they are not as focused in the intellectual knowledge as Ilmora, but the skills provided in them are intended to be more practical for daily life. Most of the inhabitants of the country are still “old school”, who simply strive to adapt to the changes afforded by the recent advances. However, the new generation has grown up in modern academia, having learned things their parents couldn’t even imagine. These young, bold and enterprising students are the true strength of the country, because their ideas advance the course of things. The Church is the official religion and most of its people remain entrenched in its beliefs, but more and more teens believe that going to church every week is nothing but a waste of time. Of course, this causes serious friction with their parents. Actually, there is a difference between life in town and the capital, Du´Lucart. In rural environments are infused with tranquility and everything is immersed in a feeling of calm, as if the world revolved slowly and was in complete harmony. People are happy and have no complications or problems. By contrast, life in Du´Lucart is a truly hectic where nothing seems to stand still for more than a minute. When an outsider compares both lifestyles, they cannot help feeling like they’ve entered a different world. Lucrecio no longer retains a feudal structure. There are few large independent castles and practically all the of the nobility meet in the large cities. Every city, from the smallest to the largest, are governed by a commander personally chosen by Grayson, appointed as a local mayor and voted in by the citizens of each community. Its geographical location among the four powers and the neutral character that it displays makes it visited by many travelers, but sometimes there is some tension among those belonging to different affiliations. Either way, people welcome anyone to Lucrecio, provided they cause no real problems. 'Regarding the Supernatural' Apparently, the concept of supernatural powers in Lucrecio is no different from anything the people of Abel or other imperial principalities believe in, but it’s true that the young people show a much more open mind to those subjects than their elders (although that doesn’t mean that they don’t fear or distrust them as well). The principality has a group that specializes in dealing with cases of witchcraft, demonic possessions and other subjects of supernatural nature, called The Requiem, which replaces the function of the Inquisition in Lucrecio. The Church has sent some managers to supervise the work of this organization, but most of them have merged to it thanks to the influence of Grayson in the high church circles. The Requiem is exceptionally selective with their inquiries, and rather than destroy the supernatural forces indiscriminately, they hide them from the public. They only destroy those that are dangerous to humanity. 'Samael in Lucrecio' When he obtained full power over the country and Wissenschaft was operating, Grayson reunited the Samael Archons of his principality (even kidnapping those who did not want to attend the meeting, who woke up confused in an unfamiliar place). Surprising all those present, Grayson personally appeared in the room and assured them that they were welcome in the principality. In fact, as long as they remained hidden and didn’t harm anybody, they would not have to worry about the Inquisition or Tol Rauko anymore. To him, they would be considered “official citizens.” However, he also indicated that he would “repay each of their actions tenfold”. Days later, a member of Samael fed on the soul of a human. When the assassin and nine other radical members the organization disappeared without a trace hours later, those attending the meeting understood the terrible seriousness of those cryptic words. The Fallen Angels do not like the situation (so they always avoid visiting Lucrecio in person), but the ones that live in Lucrecio are pleased by the treatment they receive (which, to date, has been exemplary). Sometimes, the authorities secretly resort to Samael members to help them in investigations or cases related to supernatural forces, so it’s not impossible to find Sylvain, Daimah, or even Duk´zarist among the forces of The Requiem. Of course, everything is completely anonymous. 'The History of Lucrecio' Lucrecio became a nation after the Wars of the Cross, when The Apostle Joshua de Zed unified the locals who had fought under the banner of The Messiah. Unfortunately, Joshua’s short life made The Holy Kingdom soon fall into continuous power struggles among the different noble houses, which were prolonged until the territories were conquered two and a half centuries later by the armies of Judas. During the formation of Abel, three of the major surviving noble houses sought the support of the Emperor to take control of Lucrecio, but only wanted the power of the flourishing Empire to crush its enemies and become an independent nation. Since Aeolus hadn’t supported any of them because he was focused on his northern crusade, the Order of Yehudah took advantage of the situation offering the nobility the power that they craved for. In year 231, months after Yehudah gained the control of Togarini and attacked Bellafonte, The Abendroth family appeared commanding a vast legion of monsters and dark angels, which also forced Abel to focus its attention on the area. After a series of bloody but sudden battles, Lucrecio was annexed to Imperial Crown in the year 235, under the supervision of Duke Arlo Hadley, who received the title and honor of prince. However, against all odds, the following centuries were chaotic times for the principality, filled with constant power struggles among the nobility, large commercial endeavors that never got off the ground and murders in the ruling families that were continuously changing princes. All this debauchery and lawlessness reached its peak just 50 years ago, with the corrupt government of Prince Bruno Frey, brother of the Empress Lucretia Frey and uncle to Grayson. Bruno was in the Imperial Court during the coup d’etat of Elias Borges, losing his life during the commotion. It was then when Grayson, unable to ascend the throne of Abel, would inherit the title of Prince of Lucrecio by legacy of his deceased mother. With just 15 years old, the arrival of the young man was a true revolution. The last Hawke demonstrated a talent for governing that was unmatched; he ousted almost all the noble families, disrupted the balance of power and led to the principality to an age of splendor as had never been seen before. That earned him many enemies, who disappeared under mysterious circumstances (but clear enough so that everybody knew that his power was undisputed). Therefore, in recent years the country has made a real turnaround, becoming a true power worthy of respect. Recent developments of the Empire have had no impact in Lucrecio, because so far Grayson has not shown an inclination to one side or the other. It will take some time to see where the country will go. 'Relevant Geographical Features' Lucrecio, a green place of good climate, is characterized by uniting a large variety of natural features. Most of its borders they are delimited by forests, while the central part of the territory consist of large plains and hills. The Fuchs Plains: Despite what its name suggests, The Fuchs Plains have an enormous amount of low hills scattered everywhere. This is a wide area located in the northern part of the principality, whose name is inspired by the great number of foxes living in the region. These animals are harmless to man but are a real nuisance to hundreds of farmers living in the peaceful villages. Legend says that some of the foxes are in fact intelligent spirits, something very similar to the eastern legends of the Kitsunes. Glockner Mountains: East of The Fuchs Plains is a wide belt of hills and woods, a calm place infused with true peace. Most characteristic of the area are strong winds coming off The Inner Sea, which sometimes reach very high speeds. Fortunately, the hills protect travelers using the roads traveling to Kushistan. Schaefer Forest: In northern Lucrecio is the largest forest of the principality and one of its most dangerous areas. Schaefer is a tall forest of oaks, cypresses and other less common trees. The place is swarming with wild animals and frightful predators, of which stand out the terrible Yoürgoulat, a species of wild brown bears of enormous proportions. These beasts are so brutal that a single one of them can kill a whole hunting party, so the local authorities have put a good reward on their heads (excluding the market value of the furs). Sometimes, many people in Americh who have problems in the city hide deep in the woods until tempers simmer down, since few persecutors like to take their grudges to Lucrecio. Metzger Forest: The Metzger is an ancient spruce forest frequented by hunters and trappers. It’s so dense and convoluted that only experts can venture into it without fear of getting lost in the thicket. Less than a year ago some mysterious disappearances started in Metzger, and the bodies of many hunters, horribly butchered without a drop of blood, are sometimes discovered deep in the forest. The authorities blame a lost yoürgoulat, but many master trappers say that those wounds have nothing to do with simple animal cuts. However, anyone that asks too many questions or investigates also disappears, so the rumor has spread among some of the elderly (teenagers refuse to believe in superstitions) that perhaps it’s a curse. The truth behind these events is that, recently, Wissenschaft has installed one of its research laboratories in Metzger, and the organization has released three terrifying artificial monsters to scare people. Most of the forest is safe, but those approaching too close to the laboratory always meet a tragic and painful end. Creix Mountains: The Creix is a narrow mountain range in the southern sector of the principality. For less than a decade, a terrible earthquake altered the firmness of the area, making some peaks crack and even crumble. That revealed significant mineral veins but, at the same time, left the mass terribly unstable, and now the risk of landslides is very high. The Order of Yehudah, who still considers Lucrecio as one of their possessions, had to withdraw its forces in Lucrecio to Creix, after most of its agents were massacred by an unknown force (actually, Wissenschaft Crows). They have nested in a complex system of caves and hidden their presence using their supernatural abilities. River Turin: This large river begins in the Creix Mountains and flows towards The Inner Sea through the principality. Grayson ordered up several dams and sluices all along its route, allowing him to take better advantage of the water to nearby settlements. Besides the dams, one long detour was built to bring the water to the city of Du´Lucart. The Water Trail, it was thus named, took more than 15 years to finish. 'Places of Interest' Most cities and towns of Lucrecio are peaceful, but the principality has landmarks such as the extraordinary city of Du´Lucart or the famous Great University. 'Keltia' (City, Population 12,000+) Keltia, which rises in a large valley between the Glockner Mountains, is one of the most idyllic and melancholic places in the principality. This beautiful community takes the name of The City of Windmills, because windmills overwhelm many of its streets as well as the surroundings. Thus, hundreds of them can be seen on nearby hills for miles around, with their blades always in continuous motion. Most of them have no apparent use, and to most people they are just decorations of the dream-like landscape. The city is peaceful, famous for its delicious breads and pastries. Nothing significant has happened here in years, and its people have grown accustomed to living in complete harmony, apart from the bustle of other large cities. Its mayor is Beltren Caprid, an elderly good-natured and calm man that everybody trusts. Among this supposed serenity, Keltia hides Wissenschaft’s research and development laboratory. It is a mile long complex, built deep in the earth using huge natural caves. There, hundreds of people perform all kinds of experiments daily, including those so dangerous that the organization isn’t allowed to test them in the facilities of Du´Lucart or The Great University. They specialize in weapon development and similar studies based on The Lost Lodges. Its greatest achievement has been the recent creation of the first techno magical exoskeleton based on the science of Solomon, The Gears, which are in the testing phase at this very moment. The laboratory has the most sophisticated technical security systems in Gaia, and is protected by a whole squad of crows. Ironically, the complex is powered by the energy of the city’s windmills. Reist Ebersbacher, a leading developer of Wissenschaft, is the true power in the city. Before joining the organization, Reist was a brilliant and bold scientist whose studies were considered witchcraft among The Church, who ordered the Inquisition to kill him. Grayson managed to save to him from the stake, and since then Reist feels true devotion to him and everything he represents. Unfortunately, he suffered terrible burns, which forces to him to cover his body and face with bandages. Reist is always accompanied by a young Sylvain girl called Valis Ul Del Vilfain (Sylvain), a former agent of Samael that acts as his lover and protector. 'The Great University' (Building, Population 800+) The Great University of Lucrecio is famous for being the most important research center in Gaia. It’s a monumental six-story mansion, designed and built by Grayson himself, being an academy for young talent all over the world. It is located in the middle of the Fuchs Plains, a few miles west of the capital. The university has several wings; one for the classrooms, another one for the experiments, dormitories, and finally, a recreation room. It also contains the largest library in Gaia (around half a million volumes), which includes countless books considered heretical or pernicious by the Inquisition. There are two kinds of students: the children of wealthy nobles and bourgeois, who their parents send there by paying significant sums of money, and those receiving an official scholarship sponsored by the principality itself. The screening is very rigorous, and only those with some talent are admitted, regardless of power or family status. Naturally, the professors never fall short of expectations: only the best teachers are hired. Visits are rare, even for the families of the students, but with special permission from the Dean it is possible to have limited access to the library. The building is also the main secret base of operations for Wissenschaft, where the organization conducts its most important experiments. These are held in a large secret underground facility to which students and visitors can’t access. It’s also the ideal place to recruit new talents, as several members of this society also work as teachers and keep a close eye on the students who are especially prominent. The Great University is protected by a small patrol of guards mostly Crows that make sure that nothing unexpected happens or keep intruders from infiltrating the labs. The lower secret facilities are far better protected, especially when Prince Grayson (who has given some occasional lectures) visits them. The Dean of The University is Meridian Kappel, a Nephilim Sylvain who has managed to recover some of the knowledge and memories of her previous life, in which she was also a scholar. She idolizes Grayson, and has long been enamored with him and with science (in that order). 'Krause' (Town, Population 4,000+) Krause is the perfect example of peace and tranquility that permeates the people of the principality. It is a large rural and ranching community, which provides natural products to Du´Lucart using the River Turin as transportation. Its people have gone over a century without the slightest connection to occult organizations, supernatural forces or anything but the daily routine of their lives. Surprisingly, it may be one of the only places in the world that can make such a claim. 'Port Misrech' (City, Population 34,000+) Misrech is an important commercial port of Lucrecio, which takes up for most transactions and goods from The Calistis Ocean coming from The New Continent. The architecture of the city is very old, but most buildings of the harbor have been rebuilt in the style of Du´Lucart, and therefore are more modern. Being the most valuable commercial center of the principality, Misrech is always on the move, and nearly a hundred ships enter and leave their wharves daily. Black Sun division in Lucrecio organizes its transactions from this port, although the commander of the city, Baron Akërman tracks all their movements. For the large number of visitors from The Episcopal States that it receives from its proximity to The Dominion, people are more religious here than elsewhere in Lucrecio, which causes tension with teenagers, to whom their parents brand as lacking any true faith. 'Holzburg' (Ghost Town, Unpopulated) Located on the outskirts of the Metzger Forest, Holzburg was a lone town of about 500 people until recently. Barely a few weeks ago the village was attacked by fugitive Processed called 13, a violent and extremely powerful creature that destroyed the town without leaving a single survivor. 13 was severely damaged when it escaped from Wissenschaft, so it temporarily rests in Holzburg to replenish its strength and look for other Processed to feed from. Besides having frightening physical abilities, one of its experimental powers is create small parasites that nest in dead bodies, so it uses its victims to create a small horde of mutant monsters that protect him. So far, all travelers reaching Holzburg have found the town empty, to suffer the same fate as the rest of its people. Wissenschaft has organized a search party, but thanks to the subterfuge skills of 13, they have not yet managed to locate it. 'Malakai' (Metropolis, Population 67,000+) The second largest city of the principality, Malakai, is considered like a smaller version of the capital. It has a central core of large blocks of buildings (erected on the former ancient town), surrounded in turn by thousands of low houses built in the traditional style. Malakai is in center of the Fuchs Plains, from where it controls most of its transactions and shipments going to the Alliance and the Empire. It’s common to find people of both factions in its streets, which have produced more than one serious confrontation. Malakai houses a small fortress belonging to Tol Rauko (the only one in the principality), as evidence of the will of Grayson to maintain a close relationship with The Templars. 'Hirsch' (Town, Population 2,200+) Hirsch is a small town on the Fuchs Plains, located at the foot of a large hill. The village is built along the elevation of the mountain, causing a huge gap between each house. At the top of the hill there is a large mansion, theoretically empty for over two decades, since the nobleman who lived there disappeared after conspiring in the murder of Grayson. However, for some time now, it appears that some class of unknown spirit has settled down there. Villagers speak of a ghost, but whatever it is, the existential power that it emanates is too high to be a mere specter. As proof of this, there has been a great disruption between the real world and The Wake. Most likely, the house is the only gateway to the reflection of Hirsch, but so far no occultist has gone there to find out. Recently, the village was severely damaged by a confrontation between a group of High Inquisitors and The Brotherhood, who burnt a large portion of the houses. At the moment, it’s in the process of reconstruction. 'Du’Lucart' (Metropolis, Population 824,000+) Du´Lucart is the symbol of change in the principality. The capital, formerly called Neustadt, has evolved so much over the last twenty years that its people barely recognize it. Since Grayson came to power, he made huge developments in the architecture and the urban infrastructure that have transformed it into the most modern city in Gaia. In just two decades the population has increased tenfold, due both to the high birth rate (the principality offers great support for large families) and the high number of immigrants arriving from other cities or countries. Only Archangel, during the years the Empire was solidifying, has experienced similar growth. The city keeps its old structure intact (now called “the suburbs of Neustadt” or old town, the darkest areas of the actual city), but the rest of Du´Lucart has undergone a visible change. Every one of its streets are paved, hospitals, schools, sewer systems, artificial lighting and its greatest architectural advancement: the inclusion of blocks of multi-story housing. These buildings are nothing new in Gaia (Archangel and Kaine have had them for over a century), but the number and importance that they acquire here is unequaled. Most are not too high (commonly between four and six stories), although some of them in the new city center break this rule, rising more than ten stories high. Du´Lucard gives the impression of being very high, since there are streets from where only a small strip of sky can be seen. The city has no great monuments, but has large and representative buildings, such as The Palace of Commerce, a gigantic building full of bazaars and shops, or the airport, from where Lucrecio’s zeppelins leave the principality. Prince Grayson Hawke personally leads the city from the castle of Larcs, that he himself designed, but spends little time there. The fortress, erected in center of a large natural park on the outskirts of Du´Lucart, is a calm and quiet place where the bustle of the urban center is undetectable. An entire wing of Larcs is devoted to Wissenschaft, where the prince has personally carried out numerous experiments. In the past, Neustadt contained a small magic node, which attracts a multitude of supernatural beings to the city. Many of them belong to Samael and they hide among the people without causing any damage or problems, but others are monsters that feed on the life essence of people, causing a considerable number of deaths. With enormous population growth these murders usually go unnoticed, but The Requiem is dedicated to destroying these supernatural assassins with the same alacrity with which they hide their existence. Other Settlements: Lenard, Korin, Creixburg. Category:Setting Category:The Independent States